


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Non consensual gender switching, Period trigger warning, Test subject auish, Trans Male Character, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, Transphobia, Viktor and Yuuri are good parents, Viktor with a K, gender swap, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An unfinished thing that I've been working on over the past few days.At a young age, Yuri Plisetsky disappeared off of the face of the earth. Years later he's found unconscious in a snowbank, but something's... Off.OrI really wanted to write a test subject au and a trans Yuri au so what better way then to mix them together?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this even I or if I'm going to continue it. I had a little bit more where he ends up heading back into skating, but I didn't like how it turned out so I deleted it.
> 
> The main storyline: Yuri was kidnapped when he was 12/13, and subjected to illegal experimentation. How he escaped is blurry, and the story is basically him adjusting to his life again.

When Yuri Plisetsky, junior skating champion of Russia suddenly disappeared from the face of the earth, the uproar was huge.

Every news and media outlet speculated where he was, if he had willingly disappeared or if it was a kidnapping. It didn't die down for a whole year, and a lot of people put their efforts into locating him.

But, as time passed, the police had to deal with newer, more immediate cases. The media moved on to fresher scandals, to which celebrity was cheating on who-- The people closest to Yuri held on with desperate hope, but as months passed and there still wasn't any news or miracles they too lost that hope, mourning for the young skater. 

Katsuki Yuuri went to take gold at the Grand Prix Final, and with the announcement of his marriage to Viktor Nikiforov any remaining news on Yuri Plisetsky was washed away, left only in memory.

 

~

 

Cold.

Under his feet, and his toes-- nipping at his bare skin, and latching onto his eyelashes and long blond hair. One pale, blue veined arm reached up to the grey sky, grabbing gently at the falling flakes.

Snow? He thinks this is what it's called. He doesn't really remember.

He likes it.

 

~

 

"Come on Yuuri, just a short walk." Viktor whines, tugging the his husband's hand towards a snow covered path. Yuuri stifles a laugh and follows, unclipping the leash from Makkachin's collar and allowing the poodle to run loose through the snow. "Just a short one, I'm holding you to that." He says mock sternly, kissing Viktor's rosey cheek and allowing the Russian to loop an arm around his waist.

The silence is comfortable, snow falling gently through the bare trees and resting on the ground in large drifts. 

They're brought out of their blissful trance by Makkachin, his barks sharp and urgent. Looking at each other in concern, they broke into a run and followed the sound of his barks, almost stumbling into an empty creek bed. Makkachin is nosing a body that's collapsed on it's side in the snow, pale blond hair scattered around the person's head like a golden halo.

Yuuri choked back a gasp, and Viktor's grip on his arm tightens momentarily before he's jumping down into the creek bed, fingers pressed to their neck, searching for a pulse. Makkachin whines, and Viktor exhales in relief when he can faintly feel a slow pulse under his finger tips. "They're still alive!" He calls up to Yuuri, who looks like he's ready to collapse into the snow himself. "Bring them up, Viktor. They need to go to a hospital!" 

Carefully rolling the person over to check for injuries, Viktor lifts them up into his arms and with a bit of difficulty carries them up the bank, where Yuuri has already stripped off his coat to wrap around the person's deathly still frame. "I think they're a girl," Yuuri says hesitantly, and as he watches her face Viktor feels his breath catch in his throat. "N-no-- he's a boy."

"Viktor?" Yuuri questions, his voice laced with concern, and Viktor can feel wet tears gathering in his eyes, eyes that are wide with shock. 

"It's Yuri." His voice is hoarse and shaking, and he tightens his hold on the body in his arms. "Do you remember-- a couple of years ago, he went missing, disappeared without a trace. It caused this huge media blowup. After two years, we'd-- we'd assumed he was dead... I'm positive that it's him."

"We need to get him to a doctor, now. He's so cold he isn't even shaking. We can find out if it's Yuri when we get him to a hospital, Viktor." The urgency in his tone shakes Viktor out of his shock, and he nodded firmly. "Let's go."

 

~

 

He's warm now, a stark contrast to his previous chilliness. A blanket is covering him, the fabric itchy, and he pushes it off onto the side and curls up, falling back asleep.

 

 

Voices, arguing loudly and someone else is saying something tearfully, a man's voice-- the words speed up and slow down, jumbling together until it's a garbled mess and he can't even tell what's being said. The itchy blanket is back on, but he can't open his eyes, can't move his arms or legs, and can't speak-- the panic suffocates him, and he falls unconscious a few minutes later. 

 

 

There's a hand gently stroking his in calm, soothing circles. If he focuses hard enough he can move his toes, and, satisfied with that small achievement, he falls asleep.

 

 

"Please, wake up. You can't go, not now that we've found you." 

He wants to wake up so badly-- but the call of the dark is stronger, and with a sigh he falls unconscious again.

 

 

When he wakes up, for real this time, without the heavy mask of sleep covering his senses, the room is empty. It's not his cell, that he can see very clearly. There's cupboards and medical equipment, a door off to his left that's open to reveal a bathroom. He's covered by the itchy blanket again, and in frustration he picks it up and throws it off his bed, but his arms are so weak that it only lands two feet away.

The curtains are drawn and the lights are mostly if not all off, keeping the room dim and calm. Fumbling with the IVs attached to him, he presses the red button that's resting on the bed beside him, waiting for someone to come to his room. 

"Hello? Yuri Plisetsky?"

A young man wearing a purple nurse's outfit stepped into the room, and gave the blond a smile. "Good to see that you're awake. How are you feeling?"

The nurse must know that he isn't allowed to talk-- it must be a test. Yuri lowers his eyes to his lap, and fidgets with the hem of his hospital gown. 

"That's alright, you don't have to speak if you don't want to. My name is Buck, and I'll be your nurse for your stay here! If you don't mind turning onto your side, I need to change the dressings and bandages for your burn." He said, and Yuri complied silently, rolling onto his left side. Buck's hands were warm, and everytime his fingers came into contact with Yuri's skin he flinched involuntary. 

"I'll call your grandfather, okay? He's most likely still waiting in the lounge downstairs." Buck says, checking something off on a clipboard at the foot of Yuri's bed before leaving. 

Wishing he hadn't thrown his blanket off the bed, Yuri stares at it forlornly before rolling onto his back, staring up at his ceiling.

"Yuratchka?" There's a gentle knock at his door, and his grandfather is standing in the doorway, a cloth bag clutched in one hand. Yuri finds himself drinking in his grandfather's appearance, desperately wishing that this was real, that he was truly free. Even if it's showing weakness he can't help himself right now-- he holds his arms out and Nikolai sits on the edge of his bed and pulls him into a tight hug, murmuring quiet reassurances in Russian and gently brushing his fingers through Yuri's waist length golden hair. Closing his eyes tightly Yuri allows himself to be held, hiding his face in his grandfather's shoulder. 

When they break apart Yuri is crying, and he blinks the tears away, because he's already shown enough emotion. Whatever they're trying to achieve by allowing him to think he's escaped, he won't let them fool him. 

"I wasn't allowed to bring any piroshki with me," his grandfather was saying, reaching into the cloth bag he held, "But I did bring these, because I knew once you woke that you'd want them."

He lays a leopard print hoodie (now far too large for his thin frame) and a stuffed cat onto Yuri's lap, and the blond's hands tremble as he picks them up and buries his face into them, inhaling deeply. 

Any doubts he had about being truly free are dissolved. Even if they somehow knew which of his stuffies and jackets were his favourites, and bought ones similar to them, they wouldn't have been able to recreate the smell from his grandfather's house. They could change his body, but they couldn't reach into his mind and pull out memories this accurate.

His lips move wordlessly, and somehow his grandfather still knows what he means, eyes misty as he gently pats Yuri's hand. 

The tender moment is broken by the hospital door slamming open, scaring Yuri into Nikolai's arms. A tall, fairly attractive grey haired man sweeps into the room, his brows drawn together in worry. "Yuri! How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"Viktor, calm down. You're scaring him." His grandfather says gently, and a shorter man comes into the room behind Viktor. "Keep your voice down, Viktor." The shorter brunet man says in a quiet voice, and Yuri feels like he can't help but like the quiet man. 

Pulling away from Nikolai, Yuri carefully slips his body into the leopard print hoodie and draws the hood up over his head, gently fingering the fabric cat ears sewn onto the top.

"Yuri, do you want us to call you a girl?" The quiet man asks kindly, and the blond freezes. 

Maybe he doesn't like him so much. 

Shaking his head vhemently, Yuri glares at the blankets on the bed, pressing his legs together tightly. He hates this, hates his new body. His fingernails dig into his palms, and he forces air past his vocal cords, forces himself to say in a croaking, painfully high voice "I'm not female. I wasn't-- I wasn't female. They did this."

His voice fails him then, and he leans into his grandfather's side, hiding his face. His hand is gently rubbing on Yuri's shoulder, and when the blond looks over the quiet man looks sad, and guilty. "I'm really sorry, Yuri."

"It's alright." He mumbles, suddenly tired. "You didn't know." Lying back onto the bed, he's thankful that instead of covering him with the itchy hospital blanket, Nikolai takes off his coat and uses that instead. "Rest, Yuratchka."

Drowsily he follows his grandfather's request and lets his eyes fall shut, breathing in the slightly smoky scent of his coat.

 

 

In the next week he's allowed to go home to his grandfather's house. Nikolai brings clothes for him to wear instead of the thin hospital gown, and he's surprised to find that he still fits into his clothes from four years ago. They're all cat themed or tastefully patterned in leopard print, and as he's clumsily tying the laces to his black and gold sneakers his grandfather signs the release papers, and they take a taxi cab home. 

It's a long drive and he falls asleep on the way back, using Nikolai as a pillow. When they pull to a stop he wakes up, the sight greeting him almost the same as he remembered it to be excepting the 'Welcome Home Yuri!' banner plastered across the front porch and the two people sitting on the porch steps. 

"Yuri!" Viktor's husband, Japanese Yuuri (as Yuri has dubbed him in his head), rushes down and pulls Yuri into a quick but firm hug. "Welcome home!"

Begrudgingly Yuri allows Viktor to hug him as well, before following Nikolai inside the warm house. He instantly reclaims his favourite arm chair as his own, and for a moment he's overcome with emotion when Viktor suddenly and out of nowhere hands his cat to him, the feline letting out a happy mewl and curling up in Yuri's lap. He spends the next few minutes cuddling his cat while the adults talk, and is only interrupted by Yuuri, who is shyly handing him a tissue paper wrapped package. 

"I have a friend, Phichit-- I didn't tell him what happened, because I wasn't sure if you were okay with that, but I was asking him about people who were female-to-male transgender, and he said that they often used things like this to flatten their chest and make it appear more masculine. Um, I didn't know your size, so I just kind of guessed..."

Unwrapping the package, Yuri balled the tissue up and let his cat claw at it as he took the tank top like garment he found folded inside, lifting it up so he could see it better.

Getting up quickly, he headed into the bathroom and pulled his hoodie and shirt off, pulling the tank top over his head and tugging it down. It was a little loose, but when he put his shirt back on he couldn't see his breasts at all. A silly little grin crossed his lips, and he spent a few more minutes admiring his reflection before putting his hoodie back on, although unzipped. 

When he heads back into the front room Japanese Yuuri is looking slightly worried, but that melts into a smile when he sees Yuri coming into the front room. "It fits, then? It isn't too small?" 

Shaking his head, Yuri allows himself to hug Japanese Yuuri once, cheeks red as he mumbles his thanks. He spends the rest of that little get together with his cat on his lap, discreetly running his hand across his flat chest when he thinks no one's looking.

 

 

"Grandfather, can you cut my hair?" 

He has a pair of scissors in one hand, and his grandfather nods. "Wet your hair in the sink first, then sit at the table. I'll be there in a second."

Yuri washes his long hair at the kitchen sink, drying it just so it isn't dripping wet all over the floor and draping a towel over his shoulders. Nikolai seats him at the table and, using careful cuts, snips off the golden hair until it's just barely brushing his shoulders. Reaching a hand up, Yuri runs it through his now short locks and gauges his reflection in the handheld mirror resting on the table. "I like it. Thank you." He says at last, smiling shyly at his grandfather.

"It makes you look very handsome." Nikolai comments, and Yuri beams at his reflection.

 

 

He's staying at Viktor and Japanese Yuuri's apartment when his period starts. 

His body's health is steadily inclining now that it's not malnourished, so he should have expected it, but it's still a jarring shock when he wakes up in agony and the space between his thighs is sticky and warm. For a moment he sits in shocked silence, but then a particularly painful cramp tears through his abdomen and he doubles over, letting out a whine of pain.

It's apparently loud enough to wake up Viktor and Japanese Yuuri, because Japanese Yuuri opens his door, somehow managing to look both exhausted and concerned. "Yuri? Are you okay?" 

Pulling his knees up to his chest, Yuri's cheeks are hot and he keeps his gaze down onto the bed. He doesn't want to say it out loud because saying it out loud means it's real--

Another cramp rushes through his uterus and he falls over, both hands pressed firmly onto his lower stomach. Japanese Yuuri seems to understand what's going on, because he gently shoos a curious Viktor back to his room and heads into the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of painkillers and a glass of water. "I think ibuprofen is what you use for cramps, I'm not sure." 

Yuri almost viciously snatches the bottle from Japanese Yuuri's hand, uncurling only enough to swallow two of the pills with some water.

"I don't have any products for this, but I'll send Viktor out to get some, okay? Do you want anything else? Chocolate, gummy bears, any other sweet snacks?" The brunet asks, one hand gently brushing hair away from Yuri's forehead, and the blond nods slightly. "Gummy bears." He mumbles, pressing his feverish forehead into Yuuri's hand, and the Japanese man nods. "Alright. I'll be back in a minute."

He leaves the room and Yuri uncurls himself, half crawling into the bathroom,and vomits into the toilet from the pain. His boxers are soaked with blood, and shutting the bathroom door he strips off his clothes and climbs into the tub, turning the shower on and curling up on the bottom. The water runs red between his legs and he stares at it numbly, his chest empty and yet full of pain at the same time.

In a few minutes the pain relievers must start working because the cramps subside slightly, and he's able to uncurl himself and stand up on shaking legs. Pressing a firm hand to his abdomen, he turns the heat up and relishes in the warm water. He looses track of time, and when there's a knock at his bathroom door he jumps, nearly accidentally tearing the shower curtain off of it's rack. 

"Viktor's back, Yuri. I'm just putting the bag on your bed." Japanese Yuuri calls, and faintly Yuri can hear rustling, and the click of his door closing. 

Turning the shower off, he wraps a towel around his waist and drapes one across his hair, snagging the bag off of the bed and retreating back into the bathroom. Inside there's a package of tampons and a package of pads, both of which he ignores for the three packages of gummy bears at the bottom. Using his teeth, he tears open the plastic wrapping and pops a handful into his mouth, sighing in contentment.

If he were thinking about this, he would probably be freaking out an understandable amount. He's not, however, and so he reads the instructions on the side of the box and decides that tampons are too daunting today, so pads will have to do. Fresh clothes and one discarded pad wrapper later he's back in his bed, curled up miserably on clean sheets that Yuuri must have changed over.

Shoving his face into his pillow, his chest and throat ache with the effort of holding back tears and he digs his fingers into thin thighs and wishes beyond wishes for his old body to somehow magically return.

But magic isn't real, and when he wakes up he's still as female as he was when he fell asleep. He's quiet and moody for the rest of the day, and Yuuri and Viktor let him be.

 

 

Back when he was biologically male, he probably would have let loose any number of rude comments about transgender people. Not out of spite, but simply because he just didn't understand.

He'd take back every single one of those comments now.

"Fuckin' dyke." Someone spits at him as he walks with Viktor and Yuuri through a mall, and he finds himself shrinking into his psudeo parents' sides, hunching his shoulders protectively. Yuuri stops and turns, an angry scowl on his face and a harsh retort ready to fly off of his lips when Viktor just tugs on his hand, meeting the brunet's eyes and shaking his head slightly. "Let's go get ice cream, come on!" 

The pep in his tone is obviously forced, but Yuri silently thanks the silver haired Russian for stopping Yuuri from retorting, potentially causing a scene. It's not that he doesn't like seeing Japanese Yuuri tearing a strip into some ignorant idiot (quite the contrary, he loves seeing that), but today he's just really not up for the following attention. 

Yuuri is reluctant to let the issue go, and his shoulder slump slightly after a minute. "Yeah, let's go." He gently puts an arm on Yuri's shoulders and draws him away from the crowded mall center and into a ice cream shop.

 

 

"So the government discovered an illegal testing site, y'know. A whole chain of them actually."

Yuri likes Phichit, even if he doesn't admit it out loud. The dark skinned adult is cheery and talks enough for both of them, so all he has to do is nod in acknowledgement. Yuri looks up at his statement, obviously curious.

"They were doing tests on a lot of people, none of it consented to by the subjects. Body mods, disease immunity-- And, their main branch was devoted to switching a person's gender, fully. From biologically male to biologically female, or vice-versa. They got sloppy, however, and a few people from the branches got out and escaped, told their governments. The government is asking people like them to come forward and give testimonies on their experiences. Doing so could land those bastards a good long life sentence." Standing up, Phichit placed the computer he was looking at into Yuri's lap, the page he was reading off of open on the screen. "Just something I thought you might want to know."

He leaves the room then, probably to talk with Yuuri and Viktor, and Yuri rereads what he has already heard, his heart pounding.

Previously, he hadn't even thought about going to someone for help. It happened, he escaped and got home, and that was that. But now--

Later that night he shows the page Phichit showed him to his grandfather, who agrees that he should go up and give his testimony. "Do what you think is right, Yuratchka." He tells him seriously, and Yuri nods, looking down at the page. 

"I want to do this."

 

 

When they arrive at the address instructed on the news article, an office building, Yuri is surprised at how few people are actually here. He knows from first hand experience that there were hundreds of people in the block he was held in, but in the office there's maybe seven. 

A few of them he knows by sight-- they exchange tiny nods, but old habits kick in and they're all silent, because even if they're out now they remember what had happened if they talked with each other.

"Plisetsky, Yuuri?" Someone calls, and he and his grandfather get up and into a separate office, a professional looking lady in a business suit sitting behind a desk. "Have a seat, Yuri, Mr. Plisetsky." She invites, nodding towards the chairs opposite her desk, and they both sit.

"I'm willing to hear whatever you're comfortable telling me, Yuri." She says, folding her hands on the desk. "My name is Melissa, and it's my job to collect information on what happened to the people who were tested on in those labs. Do you mind starting at the beginning?"

He starts when he was heading to the rink for skating practice, how he'd gotten lost and someone offered to take him to a bus station to get him back on track, but ended up drugging him on an empty street. How he spent his first month learning rules he was never taught, paying for mistakes with stun batons held against his skin until the flesh charred. Being mouthy wasn't appreciated, and soon he had learned that being quiet was the best way to stay alive, to keep your head down and ignore what was going on.

All of them were kept in small, pitch black cells, and meals were a barely edible grey slop. Showers and bathrooms were communal and kept to a strict regimen, and aside from surgeries their interaction with other people was limited, to keep trust from forming.

Most of the procedures were done while he was unconscious, so it was always a jarring shock to wake up and find out what had been changed about his body while he was dead to the world, what had been altered without him knowing.

The biggest shock came when he woke up after one session, and he was entirely female. Despite how hard he fought against it his walk set a sway in his hips, and there were gentle curves on his body for a short while before malnutrition thankfully stole them away. 

"The entire thing took over three years, and I was unconscious for most of it." He says quietly, fiddling with the hem of his tiger print shirt. "We were all kept drugged most of the time, so I couldn't tell you any of the terms they used. The last day I was there all the guards and lab-coats seemed tense, and nervous, and then-- I got out, I guess. I don't remember how."

Melissa nods, taking notes on a laptop she has sitting on her desk. "Do you remember what date it was when you escaped?"

"Someone else, family friends, found him while out on their walk. It was the eighth of December, I believe." Nikolai answers for him, and Melissa writes that down. "Thank you very much for your cooperation, and for coming forward with this information. If you're willing, we'd like to offer you hormone treatment and or surgery, in reciprocation for what you went through and the end result of the tests you endured."

Yuri nods, his throat sore and unused to talking for so long. Nikolai and Melissa talk for a few minutes more, and she tells them that she'll be in contact with them again before they're excused, and free to leave.

"Let's just go home." He mumbled as they left, and Nikolai nodded, a gentle hand on Yuri's shoulder.

 

 

Yuuri and Viktor take him along to practice one day, and the ice feels like home.

He's under strict orders from both of them to not perform any jumps-- so, of course, he tries a triple toe loop during warm up, grinning excitedly when he sticks the landing. Viktor looks mildly annoyed, but Yuri knows that neither of them are able to stay mad at him for long.

The jump does tire him quickly, however, so he just sticks to getting his balance back on the ice and performing a few basic tricks and moves. When he stops to get a drink of water, his forehead damp with sweat, he only has a split second's warning before he's crushed into a hug, and literally lifted off of the ice.

Mila is the one responsible for scaring him so badly, and his hands are still shaking even as she puts him down, but he forces a scowl. 

There's so many things either of them could say, but Mila simply smiles (tearfully, but she'll deny that with all she's got), and says "I'm glad you're safe, Yuri."

(He'll deny that he hugs her again.)


End file.
